


Play dates

by blackcrystaly



Series: Puppy Play [2]
Category: Criminal Minds, Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Kink, Crossover Pairings, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pre series, Puppy Play, minor crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcrystaly/pseuds/blackcrystaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William and Hannibal return to Argos and the younger one finally gets the chance to play with Spence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As anyone can tell, I can't be trusted... there is a very minor crossover here. However, the story takes place on Hannibal's territory and I don't intend to go beyond this.
> 
> English still isn't my mother language, so I hope you are kindly while poiting at any mistakes you might find. I'll be glad to make corrections.

It took William more than a month to finally surrender to his mounting desire and take the phone to call the mysterious man he had known at Argos.

The brunette had tried to put it all behind, telling himself he already had the experience of playing "puppy" and now he could move on. He didn’t want to risk anyone finding about his kink specially someone from the Bureau. Moreover, he didn’t know the first thing about Hannibal. Not even his last name! The man could be anything from a middle aged playboy to another serial murder hiding in plain sight on the club.

Still, the ache in his mind was making him grow restless. His body had rebelled too, getting heated up at the sole idea of going back to the man who had made him feel owned and cared for. He had been watching his poor strays play for hours with longing in his eyes. _It was time to put a stop to this_ , Will decided at last.

 

“Hannibal” Graham greeted softly the moment the other picked up.

“Hello, puppy” The man sounded calm and collected but still warm and welcoming.

“I was wondering…” the brunette began to say shifting his weigh from one foot to the other and thankful that the blond couldn’t see him right then and there.

“Yes?” The man encouraged him to continue.

“Would you… I mean, I was thinking of going back to Argos… one of this nights… and… well…”  Will had decided not to be too forward and ask the owner if he was free that very night. Still, Graham hated the way his well rehearsed speech was going, he was a mass of nerves instead of the confident man he wanted to pretend he was.

“Hush now, my beautiful, breathe deeply” Hannibal commanded and waited until he heard the younger one do it “now, tell me, would you like to go tonight as my puppy?” He asked softly knowing he had to strike while the iron was hot. If he made it much longer the profiler could run away, lost his courage, maybe forever. He had been making a little research on William Graham since learning of his real name hadn’t been all that difficult; Lecter simply had to ask Anna. He learnt of the stunt the FBI had pulled to capture Jacob Grant some time ago and then he just had to move to some of his contacts at the Bureau to get all the information he wanted on the "strange" profiling teacher. The puppy turned to be even more interesting that he had deemed at first.

 

Will’s heart jumped at the question. It was exactly what he wanted! And yet... he felt incredibly insecure. A mix of emotions he had been getting more and more used to when it came to Hannibal.

The profiler bit his lower lip and made his decision. Why fight what he really wanted?

“Yes” He said at last.

“Then, my pet, I propose we meet at the club at nine?”

The brunette thought that it would be perfect since he would probably be able to get back with time enough to rest for a while before going to work the next day.

“Perfect” Graham whispered before deciding he had to ask the other question in his mind “Hannibal…” he begun

“Tell me William” The man invited softly.

“I know this might sound pretty silly but… where should I buy the ears? I mean, they are for sale at the club or there is another place? Or…” _Great!_ Now he was ranting at the other! Could he get any more pathetic?

And worse of all, he could hear Hannibal laughing hard in his ear.

“Excuse me, my dear” The man said quickly when he realized William’s hurt silence “The club lends most props to new puppies, but if you want to own some there is a shop there that we could visit.”

 _We_ … the blond had said _we_! William realized suddenly. He knew, right at that moment he has blushed a deep crimson at the idea of the blond watching him trying out ears and maybe paw-gloves? Or if he was feeling adventurous asking to be shown some tails?

“I’d… I’d certainly like that.” The brunette finally said a little huskier than he intended.

“Then I’ll see you tonight, puppy” The older one said to him before wishing the other goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

Hannibal watched the young man arrive five minute before the agreed hour. He liked that, and went to meet him promptly. The more he learnt about William, the more he found himself wishing to own the younger one in a more permanent basis, but it was obvious that the other still needed some time to get there.

The brunette was wearing a blue shirt and a pair of jeans, keeping it simple and decent. Lecter had seen some of the new puppies go overboard easily on the past, but he had trusted Graham wouldn't be like that. He had chosen one of his light-grey suits. Once they were face to face the blond took the younger one by the waist and pulled him to his body to trap him on a heated kiss.

“ _I really missed you, puppy_ ” He whispered to the man. Lecter had been waiting for him to call and preparing his house for a pet once more, knowing that even if it took the profiler some time eventually the need would lead William to him. He had even gone so far as to hunt and store some extra meat to make sure the brunette would be well feed since he couldn't be able to procure meat for the time the man stood at his home. And he had plans of making him stay for at least a couple of days every time he visited, slowly getting him used to his routines and sharing his time and space.

A polite cough behind them forced the men to separate.

Anna was looking at the lovers with a strange shine in her brown eyes.

“Let me be the first one to congratulate you both” She said kindly.

Lecter just nodded in recognition and Will smiled before doing the same.

“Now, I think you wanted to visit the dressing room” The manager said gently before taking them to a side room. The psychiatrist had told her of William's request for accessories before the profiler arrived.

 

William found himself surprised at the enormous variety of props the club offered. He looked around with admiration and turned to Hannibal who was right at his side silently asking for his advice since he didn't have the least idea where to start.

“I notice you seem pretty fond of dog ears, why don’t we begin there?” The blond proposed and Graham agreed.

The brunette woman then guided the men to the specialized section. The Argos dressing room, as it was called, was divided by type and animal, so it would be easier for the men and women to chose among the different kinds for their appropriate species.

“Do you want any advice or you prefer I leave you alone with your owner?” She asked directly to William. Certainly, there were couples where the pet didn’t have a voice and seemed to depend completely on his or her handler, but she could tell that wasn’t the situation between these two.

Anna had to admit she was surprised that the FBI agent had been able to attract such a well known, experienced dominant and owner. But, even if the younger one was really new to puppy play and had just met Hannibal it was obvious he was getting smitten with the blond.

Graham seemed to consider the matter and then turned to the psychiatrist, who was clearly expecting for him to make up his mind, and he felt a little warmed inside at being given so much freedom and feeling emotionally supported.

“I’d like your help” He said at last.

She began to explain the different kind of ears he could choose from. Eventually Will confessed that he wanted the ones he had used the last time he was at the club since they let him feel the caresses better than those which had to be placed at the top of his head. Anna smiled and gave him the pair he asked for.

“Any other thing you’d like, William?” She inquired politely “We have paw-gloves, tails, collar and leashes if you need them” While the manager said that last bit the brunette noticed that she had looked directly at Hannibal.

“I’d like that” The younger one said lowly, biting his lip once more.

“What is it?” The blond asked interested. Even if he suspected what it was, he believed in the need of communication for their relationship to work. He had seen far too many pet-owner or pet-handler couples fail because they wanted and needed very different things and never voiced them until the bitter end.

“I… I want to wear a collar” The profiler confessed looking at the psychiatrist shyly but full of hope. He wanted to go inside the petting room wearing something that showed he was owned by the other.

“I would like a blue collar and leash, Anna” Hannibal said at once decisively surprising the manager with his choice, but she just nodded and went to look for it. While the woman was to fetch the accessories, he pulled the puppy once more to his body to gave the brunette a soft kiss on the lips “Would you like to see some tails?” He asked in a low voice before the manager returned.

William tried to hide his blush, deciding that Hannibal would think less of him if he kept doing that every time the older one suggested something even remotely kinky.

“Yeah…” He whispered looking at the floor. Truth was, the shorter one didn’t feel confident about using one of those just yet, but he wanted to at least look closely at them before deciding one way of another.

Once Anna came back she gave the collar and leash to Hannibal, since it was protocol that the owner was the one to put them around his or her pet's neck.

“We’d like to look at some tails” Lecter asked after he took the accessories from the woman’s hands. Of course, they would be wore by his pet only temporarily, since he had already bought a couple for his chosen one to wear but the puppy wasn’t ready for them just yet.

The brunette nodded and lead the pair to another part of the room, there were several tables with many different types, from those that looked like a belt with a fluffy appendix attached to ones that were a dildo with a leather-like strap simulating a more natural dog rear end.

Hannibal let William examine closely all of the models, never daring to hurry him. Finally the brunette took a small one: a plug with a soft, medium-length tail.

The psychiatrist smiled. _His puppy could be daring_.

“Are you sure?” The blond asked seriously. Even if Lecter wanted nothing more than to take him to the dresser and put the tail on the brunette before taking him to the petting room he had to make sure that the man was ready for it. He had plans for William Graham and they didn’t include the man scaring himself away from the puppy play.

The profiler nodded just once.

“Very well, would you like to wear it now, or to wait until we are in our bedroom?” He asked taking the prop from Graham's hands gently, he wanted to be one who put it on his pet.

The brunette considered the question for a moment. He didn’t really like the idea of walking around using it, since he was still very shy about showing himself and it would be impossible not to get hard with that toy inside of his body.

“I… I’d like to use it in private… for now?” Will answered truthfully.

“William, it’s perfectly alright" Hannibal told to the green eyed one with a soft gesture on his face "You shouldn’t push yourself further than you feel comfortable with” he kept on caressing a side of his puppy’s neck with his nose.

“Thank you” The brunette whispered and moved to ask for another kiss.

Once they separated, Lecter told Anna to make sure the toy William had selected was on his room for later use.

“Ready to go into the petting room, puppy?” The older one asked, showing the profiler the collar and leash.

The man nodded happily and offered his neck.

Once the leash was latched to the blue collar Will felt an adrenaline rush, he was going back to the wonderful world he had just found.


	3. Chapter 3

The couple went inside the petting room walking side by side. This time William felt more confident since he had an owner who would stir him in the appropriate direction if deemed it necessary and take care of him. They moved to a free but mostly secluded spot close to the middle of the floor since none of them were keen on exhibicionism and prefered to guard their intimacy. Once settled, the young man adopted a dog sitting position in front of Hannibal who sat down on the confortable sofa. It was becoming clear to the blond that William favored that stance, since it helped him to get into the puppy mind frame easier.

Lecter caressed his pet's head and scratched besides his ear, enjoying the soft whimper and moans his lover made while giving him the time he needed to get comfortable.

 

Not five minutes after they arrived a mischievous bark startled them. It came from somewhere not very far from Will’s side. The pet turned his head almost violently, making Hannibal smirk, Graham was a very attentive and he would certainly by a dangerous puppy when the time came. It was a good trait, and he would certainly encourage it. Will adjusted his sight and finally found and recognized the male brunette who had woofed at him. It was the same one he had met on his first night at Argos. The taller pup was on his hands and knees and getting closer but not enough to be considered hostile. The profiler yapped in response before giving a couple of steps forward on his hands and knees to encounter the larger pup. This time, without he pressure of the other FBI agents and having to arrest a serial killer he could give himself the chance to actually play a little with one that seemed nice and safe enough.

“Spence?” He greeted, remembering the name easily while he began to sniff and study the pet. The newcomer had a red t-shirt, a black pant and a pair of very discreet paw-gloves. Maybe he should think of getting a ones, too. He hadn't really thought of asking for them while they were at the dressing room, nor even when Anna offered.

Hannibal gave a soft yank to the leash, making the younger one move backwards and look at the blond, none too repentant. It was obvious that his puppy had already met the other one, but since he didn't know how they got along Lecter preferred to play safe. Also, he wanted to remember his pet that he should be more conscious of his owner. He was possessive after all, and never had tried to hide it. Moreover, he knew the other couple and knew that the other owner was just like him in that regard.

“Hi Hannibal, I didn’t know you were the pretty boy’s owner” The one named D told the psychiatrist with a friendly smile on his face while making his own pet came at his side. He knew the man in and out of the place they were in, having worked together a couple of times before and was surprised at seeing him with a mostly untrained, yet promising pup.

The taller puppy looked at his owner sulking and half pouting.

“ _That’s my nickname_!” He protested at once.

The other smiled and patted his pet in a calming manner. He could tell that taller brunette wasn't really jealous, just bothered at the use of the endearment he considered only his.

“Easy now, Spence… you are the prettiest” the shorter man told before moving down to kiss his partner.

“It’s nice to see you too, D, Spence” Hannibal greeted with a smile on his lips, he was glad to see both men had finally got their act together after all they had gone through “This is William, my puppy” He introduced the young one to the couple.

That statement certainly surprised the other owner. D had never seen the blond claim another since Vince’s death and had frankly lost all hope that he would. Lecter had certainly played around but never went beyond that much to his chosen partner's deception.

“I’m happy for you, Hannibal” The man of color said sincerely “Spence really likes your puppy, would you let them play for a while?” He asked politely, knowing that since the brunette was so new it was very possible that Lecter would like to wait for a while.

The psychiatrist turned to the green eyed one and asked him if he wanted to. Will seemed confused at the idea of what “playing” entailed so he wasn't sure what to answer.

“Spence wants to bark and run with you, maybe bite your ears for a while and he will try to put you on your back if you give him half the chance” the brown eyed one explained at once noticing William's discomfort “ _He is a bit intense, my boy_ ”. The pride that the man felt of his puppy was clear in his voice.

The empath picked on D's emotions and smiled, he wished some day Hannibal spoke like that of him.

“Can I?” Graham asked hopefully now he understood what was going to happen.

The blond nodded and unclenched the leash to give the brunette some freedom.

“Don’t go very far from here” Lecter instructed not wanting to risk either of the pets getting on trouble, between them or with another. It wouldn't be the first time it happened and he had always disliked the ruckus, particularly when an owner wasn't present to put a stop to the nonsense.

Spence turned to see his owner and he was promptly freed to.

“You heard Hannibal, no venturing into the wild”

The larger male nodded and then crawled to the smaller pup happily. They smelt and drew circles around the other for a while, getting to know and size each other.

Spence barked at the young one and gave him a soft push on the side with his head. It was time to play!

 _He certainly liked this new puppy_! Spence thought and hoped he would get to know him better since he had always wanted to have some play dates like other doggies seemed to have when owners and pets got along. And there was something special on the one Hannibal had chosen, he could tell easily.

Meanwhile D sat down with Hannibal. Both of them sharing a companionable silence and watching at their pets presently rolling on the floor from side to side, none of them getting the upper hand. Eventually the puppies began to laugh and woof playfully at each other before going back to bite their ears and try to pin one another to the floor.

Not ten minutes later they crawled back to their owners sides, breaths picked up and eyes shining with happiness and satisfaction. The men scratched their pets' heads and ears, telling them what a good boys they had been and asking if they had a good time. Both puppies nodded and kissed their owners.

“Maybe we could make a play date for a another time?” D suggested wanting to give Spence the chance to make a pup friend and knowing that Lecter was a most respected and careful owner. Even if was obvious that his chosen puppy was mostly untrained he trusted the man could control him and keep the drama out of any meeting they could arrange. He had have some bad experiences in the past with some pets who didn't behave and owners that were actually looking for sexual playing involving either both pets or looking for some exchange. He wasn't into them and he knew his beautiful boy wasn't either, so he had been forced to cancel the appointment and make sure the people who had approached them under false pretenses knew he would be repporting their misbehavior to the Argos' management since they had lied about their actual intentions and that was a serious breach of the club's rules.

 

Once more William looked at his owner expectantly. He really liked the larger puppy and wanted to meet him again, but he didn't know how it worked or even if Hannibal was agreeable to that.

"Please?" He begged with soft eyes.

“Sure." The other one said at last giving his pet a soft smile "I’ll make sure to call you next week to arrange it?” Lecter agreed easily. Spence was a very good-natured pup and he knew it would be good for his own to know people that shared their kink. Also he deemed important for the brunette to know there was more than just sex in the animal play and give him the opportunity to explore it further. Moreover his house was certainly big enough to give both pets a huge space to run, fetch toys, bite their ears  or chase each other without risking them into a crowd and it could be a nice way to introduce Graham to it.

“Perfect” D agreed with a smile “Let’s just hope we don’t have to work” he said while buckling the leash on his brunette boy once more. 

They said their goodbyes and the couple walked away with the promise of getting back together soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Once they were alone again William adopted a sitting position and Hannibal latched the lead to his pet’s collar once more before putting two fingers under the brunette’s chin and kissing him softly.

The brunette felt incredibly happy, he had been able to play with another who clearly was at ease with being a puppy, and made him feel a bit of hope for himself. Maybe he could, eventually, stop anguishing over his desire and let go, be as free as the other man seemed to. Moreover, the blond had promised they would make a playdate sometime in the future with the other couple, so Will hoped that maybe then he would be able to talk with Spence. Because, even if he loved the mock fights and playful bites, he wanted the chance of speaking with someone who, maybe, could explain some things to him that he wasn’t sure Hannibal could, taking into account that he was an owner and not a pet. And there was something in the bigger pup that told Graham the man wouldn’t be offended by his questions.

Slowly Graham let his head fall on the psychiatrist’s lap and closed his eyes. Lecter began to caress his head with expert and gentle fingers. The young one realized that he got comfortable so effortlessly around the other man because he projected calm emotions, he was completely in control never letting them spill out as so many people did on a daily basis. He longed to be close to this man and be able to simply relax his guard, hear his own thoughts and feel his own emotions without interference, even if for a while.

 

“Why don’t we walk for a little while before going to our room, William?” Hannibal asked a couple of minutes later in a soft voice and with an open expression, making sure that William knew he could refuse the proposal.

The puppy opened his eyes and focused on his owner first and then gave a looked around the place. Graham bit his lips for a moment and considered the matter: he wanted to pace around but there was far too many people for him to handle and he feared that would begin to read too many emotions at once, and get easily distracted, losing the pleasant, calm sphere he was able to built while he was close to Hannibal.

Finally Graham shook his head.

“I prefer not” He said very low-keyed. Hoping he wouldn’t disappoint the blond.

The older one scratched besides his ear, and Graham leaned into the touch, knowing it would be perfectly alright.

“Okay." Hannibal said with a short, easy nod, hushing Will's doubts "Is that something that bothers you or just don’t feel comfortable crawling or walking around yet?” Lecter asked with a soft smile on his lips. He wanted to give the brunette the chance not only of making clear his boundaries but to explain to him that he didn’t bother if he wanted to move on his own two feet instead of all fours. Many of the other pets chose to do so and it had never bothered him in the least.

“I… there is too much people” Will answered hoping he didn’t have to explain any more since he didn’t quite understand it himself. It was just the way he was built.

The psychiatrist understood at once. His puppy would have to be trained to be in control of his empathy and not the other way around, but tonight wasn’t the right moment or the place. Soon, however, he would take William to his house and then he would be able to help the man to accept the whole of his nature, Hannibal decided.

“Then, we can stay and play here for a while… or we could go upstairs” Lecter offered once more, not wanting to put undue pressure on a new pup.

Will considered both options for a moment, he loved being petted by the older but he also wanted more… and he had to work the next day, so maybe it was time they moved things along. Once he had made up his mind he put his paws on the other’s lap and upped his torso until he reached the other’s man ear.

“I’d like to try my new tail…” He whispered naughtily.

The blond smiled, kissed the bold puppy and stood up giving William the chance to decide how he wanted to move. Will choose to get on all fours and Hannibal decided that next time he would make sure the brunette got a pair of paw-gloves because he didn’t want the man hurting his palms if he preferred to crawl. The older one guided his pet to the lift once more.

 

Like the last time, many pets and owners turned to see them. Graham couldn’t possibly know that many of them were old time members who were truly surprised at seeing the blue collar and leash on a pet most of them hadn’t seen before. Hannibal wasn’t known for taking new puppies to his bed. And yet, the color code told them that it was indeed the case. The blue collar meant he was an owned but inexperienced or untrained puppy and the matching leash that he and his present owner they were in a new, mutually exclusive relationship.

Still, their surprise and in some cases jealousy or anger got to the green eyed one, and made him restless. Lecter seemed to notice and kept petting him all the way, his focused emotions and desire were the rope William needed not to get drown on the other’s feelings.

Once they were alone again Hannibal made him stand up to kiss him deeply.

“We’ll be alone in a minute…” he said softly before letting Graham get on all fours again.

Will nodded, finally recovering of the overwhelming emotions. He allowed himself to focus on Hannibal’s desire and his own. The brunette thought of the toy he had chosen and wondered who would they use it: Hannibal would put it on him immediately once they were in the room or later, once they were on the bed?

The idea of walking with the plug inside as the man had promised once before made him even more aroused.

 

“Here we are, beautiful” Lecter said opening the door for his puppy and letting go of the lead for a second.

Seizing his chance, Will bypassed the blond and hopped onto the mattress, looking at him teasingly and daring.

The blond shook his head for a moment.

“That’s not an appropriate behavior, puppy” He admonished with a smile while going for the tail and lube.

William woofed just once before moving in circles for a while and letting himself fall onto the bed as he had seen some dogs do from time to time.

Hannibal returned with the accessory and sat close to his pet.

“Would you like if I put it in on you now or later?” He asked, once more assessing his lover’s responses. Once they knew each other and were more in tune he wouldn’t have to stop so many times, but for now he preferred to play safe since William was so new to all of it.

“Now, please?” The profiler pleaded while getting on all fours again excitedly.

The blond laughed for a second, and pulled the other to him, kissing the man deeply.

“Then, my beautiful you should lose your clothes and we’ll need to take a bath” He explained, guiding the man to the shower.


	5. Chapter 5

Once they were out of the bathroom, both men were ready to play.

Hannibal sat down on the bed and instructed the puppy to straddle him, knowing it would be easier for Will, being able to see him and focus on his emotions. Also, it would let them kiss and caress each other.

Graham made as he was told, blindly trusting his owner. He put his arms around the other’s neck and began to give soft, tentative licks on the side of the older’s neck.

The psychiatrist felt happy at the younger’s initiative. He began to run his hands all over the tanned back, slowly reaching his rump. He parted the cheeks and let a lube finger began to work on the puckered hole.

Will moaned, and bit the skin in front of him, hard. When he realized his action, the brunette blushed and began to apologize, but was quieted down promptly.

“Now, now, William” Hannibal began, while using his free hand to bring the man’s mouth to his “You should let yourself go…”

“ _But I left a mark_!” He exclaimed a little distressed. What if he got the other in trouble for it? There had been more than a raised eyebrow when he went to work after their first encounter showing the man’s love bites. But he had loved the marks too much to hide them. William had felt reassured on being owned and looking at them, while they lasted, had helped the profiler through some of his days when everything seemed to be too much for him to handle.

“And I’ll leave many more on you tonight… it’s that something that bothers you?” The blond asked softly.

William shook his head energetically. He wanted, more than that, needed Hannibal’s marks to remember him of this moment and place.

“Then, relax, my puppy, there is nothing wrong with claiming your ownership” Lecter said softly “It’s a perfectly natural instinct… I’m _your_ owner after all”

Some owners didn’t like it, but he wasn’t so closed minded. Moreover, the fact that William had begun to show a bit more of his mostly repressed wild side was promising. Maybe he would be able to unlock that part of the profiler in the future… and once he did… he was sure that the sky would be the limit.

Will looked at the man adoringly. The taller man calmed him down so expertly and without troubles that he almost wished he could get him at his side all of the time. It would really help having the other near, but he knew better than to expect too much, too soon.

Graham relaxed slowly, letting his head rest against the man’s shoulder and licking the offended skin slowly. He felt the blond’s fingers slowly going in and out of his body, and the man’s other hand caressing his spine. Then, the man hit his sweet spot and William moaned loudly, raising his head to claim a heated kiss from his owner. Lecter did it again, and again for several seconds, making the younger grow more desperate… and a second later he took the digits away. Will whimpered at the loss, but then he felt the blunt tip of the plug slowly breaching in. The brunette clawed the man’s shoulders without even realizing it, right before the toy was in place.

Hannibal kept petting and hushing him. Once William had calmed down, and began to relax, the blond helped him on his feet and moved them to a nearby mirror.

“Look at yourself, puppy” He instructed watching the younger one closely for any sign of discomfort “See how beautiful you are like this…”.

Will did as he was told and at first sight he didn’t understand, but then the blond instructed him to turn a little to his side and Graham could see the tail. He took the leather on his hand, feeling the texture and barely daring to pull on it. Slowly he let it go and went onto his hands and knees. The shorter man look at himself amazed. Even if he missed the ears, which had to go because it wouldn’t do to wet them, the tail made him feel like a puppy, even if he couldn’t quiet explain the change, or the emotions he was experiencing. It just was.

He turned to see his owner.

“Can I walk for a little while?” He asked and Hannibal’s smile made him feel happy.

“Of course, let me get your collar and leash” The man said. Once he had fetch and put them back on the younger's neck he let Will look at himself once more before guiding him around the bedroom.

The plug didn’t hit his sweet spot at once, but as he began to move it did too, until it pressed right onto his prostate making him whimper and moan.

“Just relax, William” Hannibal said, turning to his pet’s side and scratching behind his ear “Take short steps and breathe through your nose… I’m sure I can find a cock ring for you to wear if you need it” He whispered hotly and Will looked at him half-excited and half-terrified at the idea. 

“Hannibal…” he begun to say but stopped at once. He did like the idea… and he hated it. Not being able to come until the man let him… and yet… it was perfect exactly because of that. But what if it turned to be too much? What if it hurt in a bad way?

“It’s okay, puppy, we’ll talk before introducing it, or any other thing, into our play and make sure you got a safe word, does that sounds better?”

 _Yes_ , William thought nodding his head.

“Now, pet, onto the mattress” He ordered calmly, letting William move to it at his own pace, the toy making sure he would be feeling each step. By the time he was once more on the comfortable bed, the younger one was leaking some precum. He kept on all fours, not daring to lay on his back, since it would push the plug even further and it could prove to be his undone.

“Such a nice display, puppy… should I take you like this?” Hannibal asked retrieving a condom before while kissing William from the nape to the base of the tail.

The idea alone almost made Graham come. He just nodded, and hoped that the man would do it soon, since he did want to feel the older inside after their long foreplay.

Lecter decide they had both waited too long, and put the condom on himself before taking the toy off and mounting his lover from behind. He did it slowly at first, knowing that even if the plug had helped the other to be able to take him with less discomfort it was still something that William wasn’t used to.

Once he bottomed out, Hannibal covered the brunette’s back and went for a kiss while one of his hands closed around the throbbing manhood of his pet.

“You are such a perfect little puppy” The blond praised the other while they began to move in middle, but quickly picking up speed. “I’ve been thinking on taking you like this for a while… you should have called me earlier, my pet” He said while biting a side of the man’s tempting neck. Hannibal hated the fact that his earlier marks had disappeared and promised to himself he wouldn’t let it happen again. His pet should always be marked.

William moaned loudly once more.

“I… wanted to…” He confessed “…missed feeling like this…”

“Such a sweet puppy you are…” Hannibal encouraged his lover, while slowly jerking him off.

Will’s orgasm triggered his own no longer after it.

They fall on the bed next. A couple of minutes later, Lecter pulled slowly out of his pet's body and gave him a peck on the lips. He took care of the condom before hugging William to his body.

The brunette put his head on the taller’s chest and closed his eyes. He felt like floating, and wanted to keep the feeling for a little longer.

Eventually, the green eyed one just fell asleep. Something that wasn’t easy for him most days.

When Hannibal realized he smiled and gave the other a kiss on the forehead before going for some wet towels to clean him and he took another shower.

Once William woke up they would have a long talk about denying his desires and maybe he could convince the man to come back sooner. If he was lucky the blond would get the chance to invite the younger one for a nice dinner at his house. The brunette could certainly use some meat around his bones. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, last chapter on this story, but I'll play with them for a little longer...

William’s class was exciting. He could always tell when his students were really interested, and it was pretty difficult that they weren’t with sexual predators as the subject. Still, part of his mind wasn’t on it, but on his lover, his owner.

Hannibal had a long talk with him after his third night at Argos, counting from the one he went as an FBI agent. He began asking Will what did he wanted from their relationship, if it was just the physical and emotional release he could get from playing puppy once in a while or if there was more to it he would like to explore.

The profiler had asked Lecter if he was a psychologist or something like that, since the language he used made him think of one.

 

*****

 

“I’m actually a psychiatrist” The man had answered him at once amiably, and waited for his response.

 _At least he isn’t a serial killer_ , Will had thought relieved. _Not that the man would confess such a thing_ … his mind provided, but he didn’t felt that the older one was truly dangerous, not in a bad, dark way.

“I’m a profiler” The green eyed one commented “But I left the field long ago… I teach at the FBI Academy these days”

“William…” The man called him back softly

“Sorry… I haven’t really thought it through” He confessed at least “I like the idea of… exploring this… side of me, but… in my line of work…”

“You can take as long as you want to decide. But, I think it would be good for you really think what _you_ want.” Hannibal had said, and caressed the side of Graham’s face with soft fingers “we can keep meeting here for as long as you like. Personally, I’d love to invite you over to my house and get to know all of you, watch you get in touch with your inner nature and let you explore safely your puppy side… but I won’t pressure you if you don’t feel comfortable with the idea”

 _It had sounded so wonderful_ , Will thought. He trusted the blond man even if they had only met twice. Moreover, if they were outside of the club he wouldn’t be worried about other people’s emotions getting to him and affecting his balance.

Still, he wasn’t sure if he should go to the psychiatrist’s house. Being in an open gay relationship could be as dangerous as being found indulging in puppy play to the brunette. There might be laws against harassment and he couldn’t be fired for it, but there were still bigots and homophobes in the Bureau as in any other place. And even if many people seemed liberal and understanding he didn’t know it he was ready to take that chance.

On the other hand, he had left the field for good and was just a teacher now, so the risk was considerably diminished. And he could tell that Hannibal valued his privacy and the chance of being able to actually walk and play freely at a place where he would be feeling safe of anyone catching sight of him was certainly tempting.

“I like the idea” He said at last.

Hannibal’s smile told Will he had made the right call.

“Then what about coming over for dinner this Friday?” The man asked softly.

The brunette nodded for a second.

“I don’t comfortable with the idea of eating from a bowl, though” William said out of nowhere.

The blond laughed whole heartedly.

“I’d never given you food on one of those, my beautiful puppy.” Hannibal explained when he calmed down “But now you mention it, we need to talk about what we both felt comfortable with and what you would like to try before deciding” He had told seriously “And I’d like you to think of a safe word”.

William had nodded at once. He liked all of the man’s ideas so far.

Finally, they had gotten up. Graham had taken a quick shower and they left the club. Once on the door, Hannibal had given him his address and they kissed one last time before parting ways.

He had been thinking of their date ever since.

 

*****

 

Once the class was dismissed William took his things and went out. Once outside the classroom he noticed a man looking at him. He knew who it was, and felt he wouldn’t like whatever it was he wanted. The older looking one got closer to him

“Mr. Graham. I’m Special Agent Jack Crawford. I lead the Behavioral Science Unit”

They exchanged a couple more of words before the man said finally why he was there.

“Can I borrow your imagination?” He asked before proceeding to explain to him about the serial murder they were following this time. Will knew, after he had heard it all that he couldn’t in good conscience deny the man his help if it saved other girls' lives.

Once he agreed to work with Crawford, Graham had the impending feeling that his life was about to change.


End file.
